This continuation application seeks support for the sixth year of operation of the CORE of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC). Three program projects (Viral Oncology - CA 19264; Cancer Biology - CA 19265; and Clinical Cancer Research - CA 19266) operate within the UCCRC and are approved for funding through June 30, 1979. The funds sought herein will support: 1) Administrative Offices of the UCCRC, including Personnel and Fiscal Affairs; 2) the Core Chemotherapy Facility; 3) the Viral Oncology Program Core Facilities; 4) the Central Immunology Laboratory; 5) the Center for Clinical Evaluation and Registry; 6) the Cancer Biology Program Core Facilities; and 7) a High Resolution NMR Spectrometer facility. This application also provides for continuation of Developmental Funds for the support of the following ongoing research programs: DNA Insertion Mechanims: Control and Function of Transposon Activity (Shapiro); Establishment of a Drug Metabolism Program: Effects of 5-Fluororacil Therapy on Drug Metabolism (Kornhauser) and The Role of Hepatic Enzzmes in the Regulation of the Cellular Release of Active Metabolites Derived from the Hepatic Biotransformation of Cyclophosphamide (Kotake); A Study of the Association of Type-C RNA Viruses with Human Hematologic Malignancies (Gross and Slamon); and Establishment of a Pediatric Oncology Center (Chilcote). The continuation of Developmental Funds will support the following new research programs: Hormone Receptors in Gynecologic Tumors (Holt); Detection of Recently Stimulated Cells Using a Fluoresence Activated Cell Sorter (Loken); Study of in Vivo Requirements and Intermediates for N4 DNA Replication (Rothman-Denes); Maturation and Chromosome Segregation in Mouse Cells (Farber); and Control of Gene Expression in Drosophila (McKenzie).